Perdidas : La secuela
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>Esta secuela involucra magia y elementos misticos cortesia de Arthur ,esta historia hablara sobre la relacion de los paises con sus chicas perdidas, pero de manera mas profunda y personal sin demaciados elementos T por k ya me conocen... IN HIATUS</html>


**Hola chicos!**

**Como han estado, el dia de hoy vengo a presentartes la secuela de Predidas :D**

**Esta secuela involucra magia y elementos misticos (cortesia de Arthur) asi que si no les gusta mejor regresen, esta historia hablara sobre la relacion de los paises con sus chicas perdidas, pero de manera mas profunda y personal sin demaciados elementos historicos...**

**asi pues , comenzamos! **

_**Anteriormente en "Perdidas" **_

_Era un día cualquiera de otoño, el G8 estaba reunido en Los Ángeles y estaba terminando su reunión sin problemas. Incluso Canadá había dicho cosas importantes y los países realmente lo habían oído. Después de varias horas había llegado el momento de retirarse. Pero EUA insistía en que se quedaran_

"_No se pueden ir todavía" insistió Alfred_

"_Lo siento hermano" dijo primero Mathew "Pero ya quede de verme con alguien"_

"_No seas aguafiestas Mattie, estoy seguro que Ucrania no se molestara si…"_

_Ambos hermanos voltearon para ver a Rusia despidiendo "kolkolkol"_

"_Tarado" dijo Canadá entre dientes "Pues, adiós, eh" dijo mientras salió disparado de la sala de juntas._

"_Bueno, ahora solo somos…" comenzó a decir EUA_

_Japón, Italia y Alemania se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida_

"_Hey, ex eje" grito EUA "¿Que planeando?"_

"_Lo sentimos Alfred-san" dijo Japón "Pero ya habíamos quedado para salir los tres"_

_Alemania saco un calendario perfectamente organizado _

"_Si lo cambiamos, todas nuestras futuras salidas a comer se revolverán, y hoy es en casa de Italia, así que no podemos faltar" dijo Alemania lo ultimo con una voz digna de un militar_

_Y diciendo esto los tres se fueron_

"_Pe…pero" dijo EUA triste "Tengo alcohol…"_

_Se volteo a ver a quien quedaba, Rusia Francia e Inglaterra lo miraban con curiosidad_

"_Asumo que eso ultimo, era cierto..." dijo Francia_

"_Si, estuve reuniendo alcohol de todos lados, hasta compre sake de Japón…"_

"_Creo que sería un desperdicio si no lo aprovechamos…" dijo Arthur_

"_Tienes vodka, ¿da?"_

"_Claro, ¿con quien crees que tratas comí?, tengo una reserva de vodka del día de la rendición de Alemania" dijo EUA con una sonrisa malvada_

"_Pero el vodka ese día se termino en toda Rusia" dijo con algo de Sorpresa Iván_

"_Tengo mis contactos" sonrió maliciosamente_

"_¡Venga el alcohol!" exclamo Francia _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Figuraban las dos de la mañana y cada quien contaba una anécdota_

"_Y chií fue como Alemania tuvo que firmar su rendición en la primera" dijo Francia orgulloso_

"_Bloody hell" dijo Inglaterra tomando otra botella de ron "Esa historia ya nos la sabemos, y chan sabemoch como termina y como Alemania te obligo a firmar tu rendición en el mismo lugar…"dijo con otro trago_

"_Pues yo tengo una historia interesante" dijo EUA tomando otra lata de cerveza "Yo tenía a una chica…si esa chica era la chica más bonita y sexy de toda la nación" tomo otra lata_

_Los cuatro países le dieron un trago a su respectivo licor_

"_Esa chica era una rubia sin igual, fue mi fantasía durante Vietnam, aunque ya se había ido para entonces" dijo algo melancólico "De hecho teníamos algo prohibido, porque ella tenía algo prohibido con mi jefe…" continuo perdido en los recuerdos_

"_Esto se oye prometedor", pensó Francia pervertidamente_

_A Alfred se le estaban subiendo las copas y continuo hablando "Ella era la novia de América…pero les digo un secreto…." Dijo ahora pasando a una fase más de intoxicación "Yo la mate" dijo con una voz sombría y casi inaudible_

_Los otros tres se quedaron helados de facto y se voltearon para ver a Alfred_

"_¿Qué?" dijo Inglaterra mirándolo con incredulidad_

"_Lo del asunto del presidente ya estaba llamando mucho la atención, y yo fui el elegido para encargarme de ella" tomo otro trago "Mi jefe nunca se entero que fui yo, pero hasta hoy me atormenta su recuerdo…ella confiaba en mi"_

_Hubo un silencio prolongado_

"_Vamos Arthur, no me veas con esos ojos, que tu igual eliminaste a alguien por publicidad" dijo abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza_

"_¿De qué demonios hablas?" pregunto mientras se empezaba a enfadar_

"_¿Cuál era el nombre de aquella chica?….era muy popular aquí….Diana, si ella, Diana"_

_Arthur se quedo helado de la furia_

"_¡Basta!" grito Arthur completamente furioso e intoxicado, mientras sacaba una varita y un pentagrama se dibujaba en el suelo "¿Decías que te perseguía su recuerdo? ¡Pues toma esto!" y comenzo a murmurar_

_Oh God of the death_

_Bring the persons we loved_

_Bring the ones that we bow to protect_

_Again to this earth_

_So they shall be with us_

_One day_

_Once again…_

_Cuando termino apunto hacia el centro de la habitación y se elevo una gran columna de humo, la tierra pareció abrirse y hubo un temblor, la luna desapareció del cielo, la luz se fue de la sala por unos minutos, primero no había nada ni nadie, después estaba todo._

"_Cof cof cof" tosió alguien "Esa no es la forma de tratar al icono más vendido de Hollywood" dijo una voz provocativa con acento de Los Ángeles_

"_¿Hollywood?, ¿que estoy haciendo en Hollywood?, se supone que yo debería estar en Londres para ayudar en la boda de mi bebe"_

"_¿Londres? ¿Donde es Hollywood?, Como sea yo tengo que ir a jalarle las orejas a alguien que volvió a dejar la sala como un completo desastre, nunca confíes en una nación que tiene una chica nueva cada noche"_

"_Da" dijo otra voz un poco más joven "Y menos si les gusta el vodka" _

_Y en ese momento los cuatro países se desmayaron._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Y ahora continuamos con nustra historia...

Dieron las 12 del día siguiente

"Iván" dijo una voz mientras pasaba un pañuelo empapado de vodka frente a la nariz de Rusia

"¡Madeimoselle D'Arc! Iván no se despierta" dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas

"Tranquila, pequeña" le dijo a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor

"¿Y yo que hago?" pregunto Monroe

"Susurra las pablaras hamburguesas gratis con tu mejor voz"

"Yo no te pediré opinión Francesa, yo tengo mis métodos" dijo Diana tomando una cubeta de agua fría

"Definitivamente tienes sangre pirata" dijo Monroe observando a Diana

"Claro, yo tengo orgullo Ingles, yankee" dijo Diana

Las dos se dirigieron miradas con chispas

"¡Señoritas, compórtense! Por Francia, las peleas no son necesarias, si así fuera yo estaría golpeando a Diana"

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunto Diana

"Por ser Inglesa, y peor, una princesa"

Las cuatro respiraron con calma

"Ok, Dios es su poder y sabiduría nos ah regresado a la vida por el día de hoy, que les parece si hacemos algo divertido" Dijo Monroe

"No creo que Dios haya tenido algo que ver, si conozco a Arthur, uso algún hechizo en un ataque de rabia" dijo reflexionando Diana

"¡Eso es herejía!" dijo Juana escandalizada "Yo morí por menos de eso…"

"¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo? Juana, es el siglo XXI, muchas cosas que te dijeron ahora ya no son validas…relájate, ¿no estás contenta de poder ver en carne y hueso a Francis?" pregunto Monroe

"Pues sí, aunque me gustaría que estuviera despierto…" dijo mordiéndose el labio

"Eso se soluciona fácil, ¿da?" dijo la pequeña gran duquesa

Las cuatro se pusieron frente a su respectiva nación, cada quien con su arma en la mano

"Madeimoselle D'Arc, ¿que piensa hacer usted para despertar a Francia?" pregunto

"Ya lo veras Anya" dijo con una voz un tanto maliciosa

"3…2…1…" dijeron al unisonó

"Natalia viene vestida de novia" dijo gritando Anastasia

"Hamburguesas gratis" dijo seductoramente Monroe

Se oyó una cubeta de agua helada caer

"¡Se incendia la torre Eiffel!"

De pronto los cuatro países se despertaron de facto. Arthur tosiendo.

"_Bloody Hell_, tuve el sueño más extraño…" dijo mientras se tallaba lo ojos "¿Por qué estoy mojado? Alfred más vale que no sea tu…" se paralizo viendo a las cuatro chicas frente a él "culpa…"

"Hasta que te despiertas, Arthur" dijo Diana cansada

Los otros tres se comenzaron a despabilar

"Mon Dui, Alfred ¿que tenía ese vino?, podría jurar que vi a…" dijo Francis sobándose la cabeza por el golpe del desmayo

Ahora se quedo helado, frente a él estaba una rubia en armadura frente a el, la misma sonrisa de hacía casi 500 años

"Hola Francis", dijo la rubia con algo de timidez

A Francis se le humedecieron los ojos, y no le importo si era un fantasma o producto de una borrachera, sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella. Una parte de el esperaba atravesarla, que se desvaneciera, o que se transformara en cenizas como en sus pesadillas. Le comenzó a doler la palma de la mano, la giro por un instante y noto que no estaba la cicatriz. Ella esperaba uno de sus clásicos abrazos que repartía a todo el mundo. Pero no, ambos estaban equivocados y chocaron con la realidad, de verdad su sueño perdido estaba frente a ellos abrazándolos. Ella comenzó a sollozar, ¿cuántas veces no había soñado en el cielo que él la volviera a ver y abrazar? Se quedaron así, unidos el uno al otro ignorando el mundo exterior.

Bastante contrastante con respecto a Alfred y Monroe, que se vieron y se unieron en un beso digno de una película con las manos de él en su cara y las manos de ella en su cabello, tironeando con fuerza.

Hasta Arthur fue y abrazo a Diana, como cuando abrazas a un amigo que hacía mucho no veías.

Rusia era el único que estaba estático ante la chica frente a él. Su cara no demostraba nada, ni sufrimiento, ni amor, ni furia, ni decepción, ni siquiera su característica sonrisa. Nada.

La chica se acerco a el

"¿Iván?"

El no respondió

"Iván soy yo" dijo ahora desesperada

Hubo más silencio, el se negaba a creer lo que estaba frente a él, probablemente EUA le estaba jugando una pésima broma, se volteo para verlo, pero estaba besando con desesperación a una chica. Tomo su tubería dispuesto a romperlo en la cabeza de Alfred, este reacciono a la sensación de peligro e instintivamente saco una pistola.

"Aléjate Comí" dijo peligrosamente

"Esto ha llegado muy lejos, habrás engañado a Francia o a Inglaterra, pero si algo debiste haber aprendido es que conmigo NO se juega" dijo en un estado que superaba a la furia

Alfred levantó la pistola dispuesto a jalar el gatillo, pero sintió como le quitaban el arma y esta era arrojada al suelo.

"Como le dije aquella vez a Yakob, no te atrevas a atacar a Iván" dijo la chica con determinación poniéndose entre los dos

Algo hiso clic dentro de Iván, nadie había oído eso jamás, solo él y otra persona habían oído esas palabras. Cayó de rodillas con la mirada al techo. ¿De verdad sería posible? Ríos comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos violetas, la chica se arrodillo frente a el tomándole las manos

"Da, soy yo, malenkaya, ¿o será que ya no me recuerdas?" dijo la chica fingiéndose ofendida, pero con una mueca que indicaba que iba a llorar

El no dijo nada y la jalo para un abrazo, los dos permanecieron llorando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un par de horas de abrazos y lágrimas Arthur finalmente se puso a pensar

"Si lance el conjuro que creo que lance….este 'permiso' celestial solo durara 22 horas"

"Dígase…" comenzó Francia

"Hasta la media noche" dijeron las cuatro al unisonó

"¿Por qué demonios todo se acaba a las 12?" dijo EUA molesto

Los países se miraron entre si y a las chicas frente a ellos.

"Creo que cada quien debería pasar su tiempo con su respectiva…" no había terminado de hablar y ya solo quedaban en la sala el Diana, Francis y Juana.

"Vámonos querida "dijo Francis jalando débilmente a Juana

"Espera Francis tengo que hablar con Arthur por un momento, por favor adelántate, Diana, te agradecería que nos dejan solos por unos minutos" dijo con una voz seria

Francis iba a protestar pero Diana lo saco de la habitación

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" dijo secamente Arthur, Francis que oía todo desde la puerta uso todo su poder para no entrar a romperle la cara

"Dos cosas" dijo ella mientras acerco su mano a la cara del cejudo y con un rápido movimiento le propino una poderosa bofetada, cosa que el guante de metal no amortiguo exactamente. Arthur casi perdió el equilibrio.

El Ingles se sobo la cara, sabía que se lo merecía.

"Eso fue por alejarme de Francis" dijo con fuego en los ojos

Ella se acerco de nuevo y Arthur esperaba una nueva bofetada, pero recibió un abrazo.

"Pero te eh perdonado hace mucho" dijo ahora dulce mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta

"¡Espera!" dijo el

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto con su mano ya en la puerta

"Yo…lo siento mucho…. tenía que decirlo para quedar tranquilo" dijo Arthur incomodo

"Como te dije, ya te eh perdonado, pero gracias" y diciendo esto se fue de la mano con Francis que ya la esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por las calles de Hollywood pasaba un chico rubio, despeinado de lentes con un pantalón de vestir, una chaqueta militar con el numero 50 y una camisa arrugada, de la mano de una rubia con un vestido ligero y tacones altos.

"Al, no me siento cómoda, ¿qué tal si alguien me reconoce?" Alfred paro un momento y dirigió su atención al centro comercial del teatro Kodak, un lugar conocido por sus extravagantes tiendas.

"Vamos a conseguirte ropa" dijo mientras la llevaba a la tiendo, las recibió un chico joven

"Wow, es el mejor disfraz de Marilyn Monroe que eh visto" dijo el chico escaneándola de pies a cabeza

Al, resoplo "Su cara esta aquí arriba" dijo bastante molesto

"Oh claro, ¿que necesitan?" pregunto un poco avergonzado

"Ropa, pantalón y una blusa" dijo Alfred

"Y unos lentes de sol por favor" dijo ella

"Con mucho gusto, lo prefiere marca Cannel, Gucci o Coach.

"Todo Channel, y los pantalones Levy's" dijo Alfred," no me importa cuánto cueste" dijo enseñando su tarjeta de crédito.

"De inmediato señor, por aquí señorita"

Marilyn salió de la tienda con una blusa a los hombros color rojo, unos lentes de sol sobre su cabello, un pantalón ajustado, unos tacones fenomenales, y un collar de cuantas doradas, en la tienda también compro lápiz labial rojo.

"Todo tiene el mismo glamur que recuerdo" dijo mientras danzaba en medio del centro comercial

Alfred solo la admiraba, y se preguntaba cómo pudo haber acabado con ella hacia tantos años.

"Marilyn, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"Un McDonald's sería perfecto"

A Al se le iluminaron los ojos

"Por supuesto, hay una aquí cerca" dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba al restaurante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que Diana tenemos cerca de 20 horas en este lugar, ¿qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Arthur

"Sabes que quisiera hacer, pero me temo que tardaría más de 20 horas"

"Pida y se os dará princesa", dijo haciendo una reverencia

"Quisiera ver a mis hijos, se que tardare más de 20 horas" dijo con los ojos acuosos

"No necesariamente, aun tengo el concorde" dijo Arthur mostrando orgullo

"Pensé que lo habían descontinuado" dijo dudando

"Donde crees que quedaron los 6 aviones no comerciales, siempre eh tenido una fijación por los aviones" dijo con el ego creciendo

"¿De verdad Arthur?" Dijo esperanzada

"Claro, si no me fallan las cuentas estaremos en Londres en 6 horas" dijo con el ego por la nubes

"Gracias Arthur" dijo ella con una voz quebrada

"Lo que sea por ti Diana, vamos al Aeropuerto" dijo mirando hacia su cronometro faltaban 20 horas 3 minutos

"Vamos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis caminaba al lado de la chica en armadura, los dos muy unidos tomados de las manos, todo parecía perfecto por esos instantes, continuaron caminando y pasaron cerca de una escuela.

Un grupo de niños que no pasaban de diez años estaban reunidos en el patio.

"¡Pelea, pelea!", de pura curiosidad ambos asomaron la cabeza y vieron tres niños con pose de pelea frente a una pequeña niña

Francis iba a seguir caminando pero Juana se detuvo y se acerco

"Vamos Joanna, ¿no que decías que las niñas también luchaban?" grito un niño con mofa

"Pero no dije que quería luchar con ustedes" dijo defendiéndose la pequeña

"Ni siquiera pareces una niña con ese corte de cabello, las niñas deben tener el cabello largo jugar a la casita y cosas así" dijo otro de los tres niños

"Pero a mí me gusta jugar al fut, pero también me gustan las muñecas, ¿por qué no puedo tener los dos?"

"Cállate, no ah habido una chica en la historia que de verdad tenga los dos" dijo el tercero

"Claro que si" grito la ofendida "Juana de Arco lucho contra Inglaterra y siguió siendo niña"

"Ella no existió, solo fue un mito que inventaron los Franceses" dijo el primero "A ver, si de verdad existió ¿donde está ahora?"

"No lo sé, no eh leído esa parte de la historia" dijo dudando

"Ves, no existió…" dijo el segundo mientras se dirigía a atacar a la niña

Una mano paró en seco el golpe

"Atacar a una dama tres contra uno es despreciable" dijo una voz

A la niña se le abrieron los ojos como platos

"Tu…tu…eres…" tartamudeo la niña

"_Oui, mon petite"_

Todos los demás chicos vieron con admiración a quien había parado la pelea

"¿Quien…quien eres?" dijo el niño con la mano aun cautiva

"Ella es Juana de Arco" dijo la niña sin pestañear

"Boberías, solo es una loca con armadura" respondió el niño

"Te sugiero, pequeño que le tengas más respeto" dijo Francis en el fondo

La niña empezó a hiperventilar

"A ti también te eh visto" murmuro la niña "Sales en todos los retratos oficiales fe Francia desde la caída del imperio Romano, y hace poco saliste con el presidente"

"Muy bien pequeña, creo que tienes un ojo astuto" dijo Francis "Me recuerdas a cierto pequeño que le encanta la miel de maple"

"Francis, estamos llamando mucho la atención, lo mejor será retirarnos" dijo Juna cuando noto la mirada de algunos peatones

"Oui"

"Nunca subestimen a un chica, niños, países completos han caído por menos de eso" dijo Juana antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rusia y Anya caminaban muy juntos por LA, sin tomarse de las manos ni nada, solo caminando en un silencio, feliz pero incomodo…

Pasaron cerca de una tienda de electrónica que promocionaba una televisión enorme con un equipo de sonido digno de un cine. Se comenzó a escuchar una canción.

"…_Los recuerdos me envuelven_

_La canción que escuche_

_Una vez en diciembre_

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_Como extraño sentir amor_

_Quien gozaba al bailar_

_Un vals inmemorial_

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_Como extraño sentir amor_

_Quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial_

_Lejos fue tiempo atrás…"_

"…Poco a poco se pierde

Lo que ame de verdad

Más conservo en mi mente

La canción que escuche

Una vez en diciembre…" canto Anastasia con una melodiosa voz que quienes pasaron se le quedaron viendo, y no solo por su extraño vestido

A Iván lo tomo por sorpresa la línea que había elegido cantar. El la miro y ella solo dijo "Es de mis películas favoritas" mientras se sonrojaba débilmente

Una chica de unos diecisiete años con lentes y cabello marrón se acerco a Anastasia y le ofreció una sonrisa

"Si no fuera completamente imposible, te diría que eres una Romanov, si hasta tienes exactamente el mismo perfil con esos grandes ojos azules" dijo la chica ignorando a Iván que había empezado despedir kol's en su dirección por haber 'matado' el momento

"Me llamo Andrea, vengo de vacaciones con unas amigas, pero mientras estoy curioseando. Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo te llamas?" continuo ofreciéndole la mano

"Me llamo Anastasia" dijo la aludida tímidamente sacudiendo débilmente la mano de la chica de lentes

"¡Guau! Que loca coincidencia, bueno sé que las coincidencias no existen en este mundo solo lo inevitable…pero aun así Wow, ¿de dónde eres?"

Anastasia iba a responder, pero fue apartada con un suave movimiento.

"Creo que es hora de irnos Malenkaya" dijo el chico alto de bufanda

La chica lo volvió a ignorar

"Wow, tu novio sí que es impresionante, y da un poco de miedo Nastia, ¿no te molesta que te diga Nastia verdad? Bueno, me caes bien, y tenemos en común que nos gusta la peli de Anastasia, ¿Te gusta la historia?" lo dijo tan rápido que parecía que tropezaba

"Si me gusta mucho" dijo con un poco mas de confianza

"Perfecto, tenemos más cosas en común, a mi me gusta mucho la historia de Europa, Rusia y México… ¿a ti que te gusta más?"

"Historia Rusa" dijo mirando tiernamente a Iván

"Awww, los dos se ven tan adorables…Por cierto que me encanta tu vestido, si hasta parece de principios del siglo XX, tienes que decirme después donde lo conseguiste…" dijo la chica mientras miraba su reloj "Oh, pero se me ah hecho tarde, me tengo que ir, ten…" dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsa

"Mi e-mail, agrégame a face y hablamos, tal vez hasta podamos ir a tomar un café o un sbiten ¿da?" dijo mientas se despedía y le tomaba las manos

"Bueno, solo si tu novio te deja" le dijo en una voz más baja, le soltó las manos y se apresuro a correr hacia la parada de autobús

Anya se volteo para ver a Iván, que estaba un poco sorprendido por aquello

"Eso fue…"

"Extraño" completo Anya

Ambos se voltearon a ver y regreso el silencio, pero fue cuando Iván tomo una resolución, tenía menos de veinte horas con su girasol y no planeaba desperdiciarlas.

"¿Nos vamos malenkaya?" dijo al momento que le ofrecía su mano para que la tomara

A ella le brillaron los ojos por unos instantes

"Da"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que ciudad más rara, primero me encuentro en el aeropuerto a una mujer que parecía sacada de los 90's que me parecía una princesa inglesa, luego podría jurar que vi a Marilyn Monroe comiendo en McDonald's, después casi choco con una francesa en armadura, y ahora me encuentro con una chica llamada Anastasia…" Pensó la chica de lentes por un momento mientras miraba por la ventana de autobús "¡Definitivamente mejor que New York! Si cada encuentro tiene potencial para una historia…" y mientras decía esto saco un cuaderno, un pluma morada y se puso a escribir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6 horas de viajes después_

"Oh, ¡qué maravilla estar pisando suelo ingles de nuevo!" escalmo Diana bajando del Concorde

"Oh, claro princesa, nada mejor que el suelo británico" dijo mirando rumbo al nublado cielo

"Pero Arthur, si me ven en la calle me reconocerán, no ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui…" reflexiono Diana preocupada

"Tonterías, nada que no solucionen unos lentes de sol y una mascada, además iremos en mi auto" dijo mientras hiso un ademan con la mano y un Rolls Royese del año se estacionaba frente a ellos con un chofer, este ultimo salió del auto y abrió la puerta

"Buenas tardes, Sir Kirkland, ¿A dónde lo llevamos hoy?" pregunto con un leve acento francés

"¿Dónde se encuentra hoy su majestad?"

"Su majestad se encuentra con sus nietos en Buckingham" dijo con claridad el chofer

"Pues entonces llévanos ahí"

"De inmediato señor, por aquí señorita…"

"Puedes decirme Diana" dijo la aludida

"¿Jamás le han dicho que se parece mucho a la difunta princesa de Gales?"

"Me lo dicen mucho"

"Bueno, basta de platica, llévanos Francis"

"Si señor" dijo mientras todos se subían al auto

Había una ventanilla que separaba al chofer de los pasajeros así que Diana pregunto

"¿Un chofer francés que se llama Francis?" pregunto curiosa

"Nada más gratificante que imaginarlo como mi chofer" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

"Por lo visto hay cosas que no cambian" dijo y pensó un momento "Por cierto, Victoria e Isabel te mandan saludos"

Arthur se quedo helado por un momento y un escalofrió recorrió su pensamiento

"¿Estaban todas justas ahí?"

"Por supuesto, y claro que peleábamos, pero con el tiempo uno se da cuenta que no vale la pena discutir, esas son cosas de vivos…"

"Ya veo" dijo aun así imaginándose a sus poderosos monarcas pelando en la otra vida "¿Estaba Enrique VIII?" pregunto con duda

"No, no eh sabido nada de él, tal vez siga en el purgatorio…o hayan decidido mandarlo abajo…" dijo con una voz algo lúgubre

"También Britania te manda saludos…dice que te estresas demasiado y que le gustaría que dejaran de pelear entre ustedes…"

"¿Mi…mi madre también está ahí?" dijo con la voz un poco cortada

"Si, y también dice que está muy orgullosa de sus hijos, aun que a veces sean unos cabezas huecas" dijo dulcemente "¿Y adivina con quien vive peleando?"

"¿Con el imperio Romano…?" dijo recordándolo con amargura

"Si, y con Galia…"

"He, y decían que yo y Francis íbamos a ser amigos…"

La conversación se detuvo cuando entraron al palacio

"Llegamos" dijo el conductor bajando la ventanilla

"Gracias Francis, ahora, va a lavar al auto entes de guardarlo"

"Yes sir" y diciendo esto se fue

"Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el auto?"

"Tengo el primero que salga de la línea de producción" dijo con su ego al borde de explotar

De nuevo se volvió a interrumpir su conversación cuando un joven pelirrojo salió de la puerta del palacio a toda velocidad con un celular en la mano.

"Bloody Hell, tranquilo Mark ya voy saliendo para haya" dijo el joven "Diantres, se supone que voy a ser el padrino, no el novio…"

"Harry, no te eduque para que hablaras a si" dijo Diana a forma de regaño

"Basta madre que no ves que tengo que ir a…." giro su cuerpo noventa grados y el celular cayó al piso.

"¿Mama?" dijo sin verla realmente y miro a ver a Arthur

"Mi culpa, hasta las 12" dijo a modo de explicación

"Mi pequeño, has crecido tanto, aun lamento no haber celebrado tu cumpleaños" dijo Diana con la voz cortada

Harry no dijo nada y abrazo a su madre, cuantos sueños no había tenido de volverla a ver, que llegara a su cumpleaños o que lo viera graduarse .Y ahora estaba frente a él. Ambos lloraban y Arthur tubo que luchar para no llorar el también

Quince minutos después salió otro joven de traje y el cabello castaño, con la cara roja, lo seguía una chica con cara de preocupación.

"Por el amor a la abuela, Harry debió de haberse ido a tomar las medidas hace mucho, ¿por qué rayos le corto la conversación a Mark?" dijo viendo a Arthur y a su hermano distraídos

"Sir Arthur, ¿qué hace aquí fuera del palacio?, y porque mi hermano esta aquí, debió de haberse ido a tomar las medidas hace mucho tiempo"

"Cariño tranquilo, es tu hermano…" murmuro la chica detrás de el

"Lo sé Kate pero…" fue interrumpido a media frase

"William, me sorprende que interrumpas a tu futura esposa, pensé que te había educado para ser un caballero" dijo la mujer que Harry no había soltado

"Esa voz" pensó

"Si, Bill" dijo el primer pelirrojo "Es mama"

Ahora era el turno de todos de quedar mudos, hasta Kate se quedo viendo a quien solo recordaba haber visto en fotografías y cada año durante su memorial.

Lo siguiente fue predecible, muchos abrazos y mucho llanto, después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora decidieron entrar. Diana noto que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, solo la tecnología, pero ella ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en la tierra a modo de fantasma para reconocer para que sirviera cada botón de la nave espacial.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo, y espero haberlos dejado con la duda (Buajajajaja) Lo aqui publicado iba a ser el epilogo de "Perdidas" pero como ya les habia dicho elra MUY largo...**

**Los reviews me hacen feliz :D**

**Dudas preguntas y/o sugerencias no duden en mandarlas :D**


End file.
